Magical Lands
by Empv
Summary: Eva spawned into a magical world where there is magic and also danger follow Eva as she journies the land,making new friends or foes and meeting wonderful creatures P.S this might include some Minecraft mods in it.
1. chapter 1:Underwater

Eva's P.O.V

As I woke up ,I saw nothing but darkness. Wait is that a fish I see up above? Why I feel like I'm about to die? As I unleashed out bubbles from my mouth, hmmm .. bubbles? Fish? I gasped ! I realized that I'm in the ocean and about to drown any second! I quickly tried to swim up to the surface. I opened my mouth wide to get as much air as I could. I looked around. There was no place to go ,just water, so I started to swim. I kept swimming and swimming. I will have to get to somewhere that has land. I kept swimming. I saw something in the distance -a place that looked like land! I sighed in relief,some place other instead of at water.


	2. Chapter 2:Land

Eva swam and swam towards the land. She was bitterly exhausted. Eva fell straight down on her face. Eva slowly woke up to some strange creature staring over her. She let out a scream! Eva came face to face with the creature! The creature got scared and ran away. "Hey,Hey come back!" shouted Eva as she chases after it. Before she knew what was happening,the creature lead her to a world full of tall trees.


	3. Chapter 3:The Mysteries Forest

While chasing the creature, Eva stumble upon long trees. She stopped chasing the creature. The creature finally got away. Eva stared up at the big long trees not moving. She kept staring at them up the long part or not too long across the little part. Eva just stared at them. She felt like she was spinning around in circles until she got dizzy. Then, she walked away to explore this mysterious forest.


	4. Chapter 4:Sundown

As Eva walked and walked in the forest, she looked up in the sky. The sky is turning dark. "Hmm ..I guess I could build a shelter to sleep in for tonight." said Eva. She chopped down wood. After she was done, she said to herself, "Alright ,I built a house." said Eva . She walked in through the front door as the sun finally set.


	5. Chapter 5:First Night

Eva was fast asleep in her bed. Suddenly, she was startled awake by the sounds of somebody groaning. Eva leapt out of bed.

"What's going on?" asked Eva to herself. She made it to the kitchen. Eva found in the kitchen a bunch of...zombies!?

"What the heck!?" Eva thought to herself as she stepped away. The zombie spotted her! Eva didn't know what to do ..so she. just backed away. The zombie came closer to her. Eva had no choice but to run! She ran straight out of the house and into the woods. Eva ran further and further ..until she can't see her house anymore. Eva was all alone in the forest again.


	6. Chapter 6:Village

Eva walked further and further alone into the forest. She is cold from the nighttime weather which is wet and damp. Eva is so hungry that she feels like she could die. Eva felt like she was at the end of her rope. One more overgrown path for her to walk through. In the clearing,her eyes lit up! She saw houses! Eva gasped in relief, and started to run towards it. Finally,somewhere she could stay.


	7. Chapter 7:Sleep

The village was like a ghost town. There were no tumbleweeds but it was empty. So empty, you could hear the traffic lights clicking as they changed from red to yellow to green. Eva tried to stay calm. There was nobody around. You could hear the leaves rustle. Eva continued looking around. Bicycles thrown down, Wheels spinning in the air. She sees a house nearby that was left, door wide open! Eva ran across to take a look. What she found was a nice little bed. She ran towards the bed and hopped in, shoes and all! Eva pulled the covers up and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8:Good Morning

The morning sun has risen and ,yet,Eva was still sound asleep in her new bed. A voice woke her up.

The voice said,"Sister! There's a stranger in my bed!"

When Eva sprung up from the bed she saw in front of her eyes was a young boy and a young girl. The girl had blue eyes and red hair and the boy has the same blue eyes as the girl, but,with blonde hair.

"Who are you guys?",asked Eva.

"Oh,um ,I'm Micheal and this is my sister, Avery.",introduced the young boy.

"Eva, I'm guessing you are new here. I think we should introduce you to the entire village. Please follow me.",said Avery.

She and Micheal both walked outside.

"Um, alright.", said Eva as she followed them outside.


End file.
